Dulce Secreto
by MeimiCaro
Summary: Thor recorrió a toda velocidad los pasillos del palacio como si los truenos de Odín le persiguieran, pero poco le importaron las miradas confusas que siguieron sus pasos. Su atención estaba únicamente en el bulto que llevaba en sus manos como un tesoro.


**Dulce secreto**

Thor, aunque pareciera lo contrario, no era muy dado a correr por los pasillos. Su madre se había encargado de inculcarle bien esa norma cuando era pequeño y Frigga era sin duda una madre amorosa, pero maldito el día en que decidías agotarle la paciencia.

No obstante, la carga que llevaba bajo el brazo era demasiado inquietante para permitirse ir a paso lento y tranquilo por el palacio. ¿Qué haría si alguien le preguntaba? ¿Si le pedían que se lo mostrara? ¿Y si era Frigga? O, aún peor, ¿¡y si se lo pedía Odín!?

Obvio las normas y corrió con toda la fuerza que poseían sus piernas, cruzándose con criados y guerreros que lo observaban como si estuviera loco o fuera una hecatombe con patas. Después de todo, iba cargando un objeto que bien podía medir dos metros de ancho y medio de alto, totalmente cubierto. Lo hizo todo con la firme intención de llegar a su objetivo.

Lo reconoció incluso antes de atravesar la puerta. Loki siempre había tenido ese magnífico aroma que lograba emocionar a su corazón. Cuando eran pequeños se pasaba las tardes de sol radiante abrazado a él, oliendo el aroma de su pelo como el mimado bebé alfa que era. Loki le contaba historias con su voz tranquila y dulce. Era increíble pensar que aquel inocente niño se había convertido en el dios de las travesuras.

—¡LOKI! —gritó, entrando en la habitación abruptamente.

—¿No sabes llamar a la puerta? —preguntó Loki sin inmutarse.

Sentado en el diván de la habitación a la luz del sol, vestido con sedosas túnicas azules y con los pies descalzos, Loki era parecía un espejismo solo existente en las brumas fantásticas del arte. Lo que precisamente había llevado a Thor a aquel lugar.

Malhumorado, cerró la puerta a sus espaldas antes de acercarse a él a pasos agigantados. Loki clavó sus brillantes ojos verdes esmeralda en él con desgana, mirándole a través de las pestañas.

—Explícame esto— pidió, agarrando el soporte trasero del bulto que había cargado hasta allí con nerviosismo.

Apartó la tela oscura que lo cubría, mostrándole a Loki el lienzo que había logrado poner de los nervios a Thor.

—Oh —dijo sencillamente Loki, alzando el rostro y prestándole atención.

Era una pintura ricamente elaborada con un único protagonista, el hombre que no había dicho nada más que "Oh" al verse retratado sin más ropa que una fina sábana que era tan fina que apenas podía cargar consigo ese nombre.

Recostado boca abajo sobre el mármol, con los codos apoyados en el suelo para poder alzar el rostro, una traslúcida sábana se enredaba bajo él y daba vueltas en su rodilla flexionada. No llevaba más atuendos que una diadema de oro con cuernos curvos.

Con todo, no era la desnudez lo que frustraba a Thor.

—¿No tienes nada más que decir?

—¿Qué puedo decir? Mi belleza suscita las fantasías de muchos artistas, solo me echan un vistazo y pasan estas cosas.

—Sí, esa podría haber sido una posibilidad —dijo Thor, fulminándole con la mirada.

Después de todo, no era la primera vez que Loki era retratado a través de la pintura, el metal o la piedra. Muchos eran los artistas que competían por ser el responsable oficial del próximo retrato real de Loki y los que quedaban fuera solían elaborar piezas según su imaginación. Pero aquello no había sido así. Loki le mentía descaradamente.

—Cuando lo vi, escondido en el taller del primo de Volstagg… Pensé que se trataba de uno de esos artistas que fantaseaba contigo, que te había tomado como musa. Eres un príncipe de Asgard, así que no podía permitir que cualquiera comprara una pintura tuya luciendo así… Cuál fue mi sorpresa cuando descubrí que no se trató de ninguna fantasía, sino de un encargo, uno tuyo. ¡Posaste para él así!

Aunque Thor no había querido reconocerlo, él lo había sabido incluso antes de que el artesano confesara el trabajo. Le bastó un leve vistazo a aquella mirada esmeralda para saber que Loki había sido testigo de cada pincelada. Aquella mirada astuta llena de diversión, retando al observador a decir siquiera una palabra si se creía capaz. Ningún artista sería capaz de replicarlo sin ver concienzudamente a Loki, sin importar lo talentoso que fuera. Había magia en aquellos ojos, un encanto inmortal.

Thor sentía que se le desgarraban las entrañas solo de imaginar la escena.

—Sí, posé para él así, ¿y qué? —reconoció aburrido.

—¿Cómo que…? —preguntó Thor, frustrado—. ¿Sabes lo que dirían madre o padre si lo vieran?

Loki se llevó un dedo a los labios en un gesto juguetón.

—A madre le encantaría, tiene buen gusto para el arte a diferencia de otros. Y padre le lanzaría un rayo para quemarlo hasta las cenizas, incluso antes de verlo plenamente. Solo necesitaría apreciar mi culo al descubierto y…

—¡No es ninguna broma! ¿Y si llegara a manos de algún enemigo? Hay bastardos que… No quiero que nadie piense que tú eres un juguete.

—Tú mismo lo has dicho, fue un encargo hecho por mí. Lo quería para mí, no para enviar como carta de presentación a ningún alfa casadero.

La idea desagradó tanto a Thor que apenas pudo acallar un gruñido. Una sonrisa que prometía problemas cruzó los labios de Loki.

—Deberías de dejar de dar vueltas y admitirlo.

—¿El qué?

—La razón por la que estás tan molesto. Estás celoso.

—¿Por qué iba yo a…? —En ese momento, Thor se dio cuenta de que sus hormonas ardían bajo su piel. Estaba a punto de impregnar la habitación de Loki con su aroma, como si fuera un salvaje impulsivo.

—¿Ah, no? ¿Si no hubiera sido porque conscientemente fui modelo de ese retrato, habrías venido aquí pidiendo explicaciones?

Loki se levantó con aquella intrigante sonrisa en la cara. Tenía la mirada fijada en él y Thor se sintió encadenado a aquellos ojos. Tampoco es que tuviera deseos de huir.

—Te molesta que otra persona me haya visto desnudo, te molesta imaginar lo que puede haber pasado durante, y te desconcierta darte cuenta de que todo eso te preocupa más allá de las excusas que usas siempre.

Thor, inconscientemente, dio un paso atrás. Loki no permitió que aumentara la distancia, así que él dio un paso adelante. Aprovechó para presionar con el dedo el pecho de Thor, justo sobre el corazón.

—Aquí tienes algo que te está incordiando, algo que me pertenece.

Thor rodeó los hombros de Loki y lo estrechó contra sí, causando un jadeo de sorpresa por su parte. Enterró los dedos en el suave pelo de Loki y lo acercó a él hasta esconder su rostro en su cuello. Aunque no pudo verlo, Loki notó el contacto de las mejillas calientes de Thor contra su piel.

—Soy horrible —dijo Thor avergonzado.

—Tienes tus momentos —bromeó Loki, logrando que Thor suspirara desganado.

—No tengo ningún derecho a decirte qué hacer con tu tiempo y con tu cuerpo. Si posar como modelo te hace feliz, no soy quien para decirte nada. Tampoco lo que ocurra ahí, si es bajo tu consentimiento.

—No es como si existieran muchos más poderosos que yo y pobre del que lo intente —se jactó Loki—. De todas formas, no ocurrió nada. Todo fue muy profesional.

—Aún así, no soy quien para juzgarte por ello.

—Este abrazo dice lo contrario —dijo Loki, separándose de él.

Había algo realmente difícil de ver en Asgard y eso era a un Thor avergonzado. Tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y era incapaz de corresponder la mirada de Loki. No pudo sino recordarle a un enorme cachorro, muy mimoso pese a medir dos metros. Loki tomó el mentón de Thor y le obligó a mirarle.

—Quiero que seas alguien en mi vida con derecho a opinar sobre estas cosas, Thor —dijo Loki—. Aunque luego haga lo que yo quiera hacer.

Thor rió ante eso. Loki era esa clase de persona, al fin y al cabo, quien siempre hacía lo que consideraba mejor aunque tuviera todo en contra. Aún así, era agradable saber que realmente quería su opinión.

—Entonces, ¿podrías no volver a posar para esos retratos? Sin contar con carabina, al menos. Preferiría que estuvieras en un entorno seguro.

—Sigues celoso, aunque intentes ocultarlo, pero agradezco que hagas el esfuerzo por mí —dijo Loki, pegándose a él—. Aunque no creo que lo repita en un tiempo, ya ha cumplido su función al fin y al cabo.

Thor lo miró con la ceja enarcada, sin comprender.

—Pensaba que tendría que hacértelo llegar con alguna estratagema. Quien diría que tú mismo lo encontrarías.

—¡LOKI!

**FIN**

**Viernes, 19 de abril de 2019**

* * *

¡Hola a todos, lindas flores!

Espero que hayan disfrutado de este pequeño oneshot. Lo sé, lo sé, solo con la premisa del cuadro más de uno esperó que hubiera fondue en lugar de fluff. Francamente, en mi cabeza iba a ser un fondue, pero antes de darme cuenta se había convertido en un fluff tan lindo que no fui capaz de dar media vuelta y empezarlo de nuevo. Quizás escriba una segunda parte para volver a la intención original, pero no estoy segura.

Espero que les haya gustado, es la primera vez que escribo un oneshot thorki así que ha sido una experiencia divertida.

Con esto y un bizcocho, ¡nos leemos pronto!


End file.
